


Celebrations and Observations

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: (making out that is), First Time, I love this show, I think?, Kissing, M/M, Matt is cray-cray, Season 3 ep 32 inspired, Why Did I Write This?, i am trash, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Puma's win against Pentagon for the Cueto Cup is cause for celebration, don't you think?Vampiro certainly does.





	Celebrations and Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this idea came from. It just kinda did.

Vampiro held the feet down for the fighter who was sitting on the floor of the former's living room, seeing how many sit-ups he could do. 

They were both excited from his big win against Pentagon Dark and subsequent claiming of the Cueto Cup, so Vamp invited Puma over to celebrate with a tasty dinner at the taller man's place.  
Afterwards the younger fighter was still full of extra energy needing to be burned off, which brought them to their current position.

"98, 99, 200!" Vamp counted aloud, amazed at what the man sitting in front of him was capable of; Puma hardly even appeared winded after all that, keeping himself at his zenith instead of flopping down to rest afterwards. 

Vamp couldn't help but stare down at the face not two feet from his own.  
"Wow, you sure are something special, you know that?" He murmured, words spoken almost without his consent.

Puma felt something swell in his chest at that and couldn't help but stare back at the blue-grey eyes.

Vamp decided that since he started he might as well keep going.  
"I've never met someone quite like you until, well, _you._ " He gave a small chuckle at that last bit, thinking of how eloquent he was being.  
"And I'm glad I did." He finished with meaning, staring deeply into those dark brown orbs.

Puma pulled in a small gasp at that. He could hardly believe the other man's words, thinking that Vamp was kind of amazing himself, always knowing when to push Puma to do more, and knowing when he'd reached his limit.  
Another 10 pull-ups here, an extended electrolyte break there. Not to mention he could always count on him to have his back in a fight (and even the odds if his opponent decided to play dirty).  
Then he thought about how much Vamp came to mean to him over the last few months. 

No more words were exchanged.  
They just stared into each other's eyes, breaths caught in their throats as they slowly leaned in toward one another. They wouldn't be able to tell you who initiated it, as they themselves had not a clue, but here they were, kissing the life out of each other. 

Vampiro, with all his brute strength, had no trouble picking up Puma without breaking the kiss and they ended up sprawled out on the big couch in Vamp's living room. 

It was as they pulled apart for air the second time that they heard the distinct sound of a door being unlocked. 

Puma's head snapped to face the direction the noise came from, then -pushing on Vampiro's chest- the two managed to get into normal sitting position just before in entered one Matt Striker. Puma let out a small sigh, relieved it wasn't someone wishing to do them harm. 

Matt hadn't noticed them yet, busy rifling through his duffle bag. "Hmm, now where did I put that- oh, here it is!" He proclaimed as he pulled a DVD out and tossed the bag to the side. Raising his head he began "Hey Vamp, you ready for-" but cut himself off when he spotted the third person in the room. "Oh, I didn't know we'd be having company." he finished, surprise coloring his voice.  
"Wait, we're still having movie night, right?"

'Ah shit, I forgot about that.' Puma hears Vamp mutter next to him, then -loud enough for the man across the room to hear- he says "Yeah, come on in brotha! Wha'd ya bring?"

Matt shut the door behind him with his foot and smiled. "Since it's my turn to pick this week I brought 'Tucker and Dale vs. Evil'. I've seen it like 5 times so far and am looking forward to making that number even again."

Puma, feeling like he's intruding (even though he was here first) gets up and quickly strides toward the exit, but is stopped before he can reach it when Matt intercepts him, slinging an arm around him and asks "Where do you think you're going? Stay and watch with us, and don't worry; it's not actually a scary movie. Well," he amends, "the first scene might be if you haven't seen it before, but other than that it's a blast!' He says while leading Puma back to the couch. "Here, take a seat." And his deceptively strong arms push Puma into the cushions next to Vamp, then he takes a seat on Puma's other side.  
  
Guess this is what they're doing now. 

Turns out the movie is actually, _really_ good and funny (which Puma was not expecting with a name like that), and would've taken a lot longer to get through if Vamp hadn't suggested the subtitles so they didn't have to pause when Matt brought out the trivia every few seconds. 

Once the credits finish Puma decides it's a good time to make his getaway, but Matt just pushes him back into the sofa when he tries to stand and asks "Hey, is it alright if I join in on what you two were getting up to before I arrived?" Puma freezes, surprised Matt even knew about that, and Vamp just responds with "It's cool with me, how about you?"  
He says the last part while looking at Puma, who looks a bit dumbstruck and turns to Matt, wondering if he'd be expected to make out with him as well; he didn't even really know the guy!

"Oh don't worry about me, in fact, you can just ignore me if you want!" The man in question says as he practically sprints across the room, taking Puma's lack of protest as tacit acquiescence.  
Matt grabs a headset from his bag, drags a table over and sits on a chair at the far side so he's facing them. He even has a pen and paper, probably for taking down notes. 

Puma kinda just stares at him, thoroughly confused by the sight. He's pulled out of his thoughts though when he feels a hand snake its way behind him to rest at the back of his head and Vamp speaks up. "Hey, you want to get back to what we were doing earlier before we were interrupted?" He rubs little soothing circles into the back of Puma's mask with his thumb.  
Puma looks into his eyes and sees caring there. He knows if he decided he just wanted to leave Vamp would let him do so without protest. 

But he didn't want to.

He wanted to see where this would go. 

So he gave the taller man a strong nod.

 _Ding!_ "And Puma has signaled the beginning of the match!"

Puma glanced over to see that Matt seemed to have also brought an actual bell with him. At least it was one of those small ones you ring for assistance in a store and not one of those huge ones that you need a hammer to ring.  
Vampiro capitalizes on his momentary distraction and pushes the smaller man down, bringing them into the exact same position as earlier in the night, and then leaned down to lock lips with him. Puma was more than okay with this. 

"Vampiro lunges forward to pin the other fighter, and goes in for the kiss, Puma responds in kind, on board with the situation." And yup, looks like Matt was actually going to commentate on... _this_. 

"Now, from what I can gather, folks, this is their first time together, and Puma seems to be rather inexperienced. Now the question is, how will this affect the encounter?" 

_What?_ Puma, confused -and slightly offended-, looks over at Matt askance, but a hand on his face pulls him back.  
"Hey, ignore him, focus on _this_." He says as he captures Puma's mouth in another kiss, punctuating his words by slipping his tongue in, but just for a second. Puma inhales through his nose sharply at the new sensation, but it's gone as soon as it comes and then Vampiro is nuzzling his masked cheek, giving Puma time to recover from his suddenly sped up breathing.

"Bold move from Vampiro here, how far will this go? If I were a betting man I'd place a fiver on second, hmm, maybe second and a half base."

 _Bases? What in the world was Matt talking about?_ Above him Vamp chuckles and then starts kissing his neck, which feels really nice. When he starts sucking though Puma's breath hitches and his pupils dilate. He wants to ground himself, but can't tell wether to fist his hands in Vamp's shirt above or the sofa cushions below.

"Puma seems to be enjoying this so far, but his inexperience is clear, not knowing where to put those shaking hands of his; someone more seasoned in this sport would probably -I'd say- be running their hands up and down the other's back at this point."

Puma becomes a little self conscious at that, blushing and suddenly wondering why Vamp even wants to bother with _him_ of all people if he doesn't even know how any of this is supposed to work, and Vamp has to do all the work because of it. 

"And the one currently pinned to the mat seems to have heard me and become embarrassed maybe? He definitely looks worked up in some way at least, from what I can tell."

Vamp decides to do something about that. He slowly brings a loosely curled hand up and strokes Puma's cloth covered cheek with the back of it in a soothing manner. 

"And the man in black calms the inexperienced fighter with a caress to the face."

He meets the recumbent warrior's slightly worried eyes with his calm ones and whispers  
"Hey, don't worry about a thing; I'll teach you everything you need to know and make sure you're okay with whatever before we do it, okay?" Vamp smiles down at him with a soft look on his face.

Puma feels his worries dissipate at the words and can't help but give a small smile back and nod up at him.

"They appear to be exchanging words in a private conversation, but whatever Vampiro said seems to have worked quite well to quell any fears or hang-ups Puma might have had.

"Now, I'd just like to point out that, sometimes it's more fun to work with a newbie as it gets you back down to the basics and just reinforces them to make sure you know what you're doing no matter what you're getting up to."

"He's right you know," Vamp murmured, "it'll be a good learning experience for me as well, and who knows, you might even teach _me_ a thing or two." A chuckle escapes Puma at that and he lets out a wide grin, Vamp mirroring him above before closing the distance between the two and starting up another bout of kissing, then moving a hand to the back of the young fighter's head so he can move it _just so_ to allow for a better angle, slipping his tongue in once again and causing Puma to latch onto his clothed shoulders in pleasure.

"Ooh, looks like things are getting heated in the ring." Matt practically growled. 

The excited announcer was right, but as good as this felt they eventually had to break apart and come up for air.

"But you know," The announcer continued in a voice as if he were sharing a secret, "things would be more interesting without that pesky mask in the way."

Puma practically stops breathing as he looks up and locks eyes with Vampiro, who's expression seems at least as shocked as his, eyes comically wide and brows practically raised to his non-existent hairline. 

"Will he be willing to shed his mask and be lain bare for this man? "

It looked as if Vamp was about to speak to say something like 'oh, you don't need to do that', but he knows Vamp, knows he can trust him. So he puts a finger on the other's lips to quiet any such protests and nods his head in consent. 

Vamp's expression is only a little less shocked as he asks "Are you sure?"

Puma gives a small smile and nods once again, reassuring the other man. 

Vamp releases a big breath of air and a quiet 'Okay' can be heard before he's slowly reaching for the back of Puma's head once again, the younger man lifting it for easier access to the lacing.

"It looks like Puma has agreed! Which seems to surprise Vampiro, who's taking it slow here."

Puma's nerves are wracked (no one he's met since Konnan has seen behind the mask), but he's doing his best to hide it and keep his breathing even as he allows the bigger man to slowly undo the laces of his mask.  
They keep their eyes locked the whole time, Vamp making sure Puma's hasn't changed his mind midway through. 

Finished with the laces, Vampiro reaches his fingers underneath the edge and pauses to ask "Ready?", checking one last one time to make certain Puma is okay with this -because shedding your mask was not something most luchadors took lightly- before making the big reveal.

Puma gives one last nod and closes his eyes for his mask to be pulled up and off. He feels the foreign sensation of the cloth being removed by a pair of hands that were not his own, and opens his eyes to see a look on Vampiro's face that makes his breath hitch.

"Tonight we witness something very special: a luchador willingly unmasked. You do _not_ see this every day, folks."

Without taking his eyes off the man below him, Vamp sets the mask aside and smiles down at Puma. "There you are." He whispers as he leans down to place a gentle kiss upon the now exposed nose. 

"And a peck on the nose, also not something you see every day." Matt feels the need to point out.

Vamp pulls away enough to be able to look down at Puma while he cups the side of his face and rubs circles against the soft cheek with his thumb.

Puma looks up at him in wonder before the taller man leans back down to plant another kiss upon his lips, which Puma practically melts into, closing his eyes to take it in. Then he feels Vamp pull back a fraction, just enough to be able to whisper "I'm glad I get to see this part of you." Lips barely grazing his as he does so, and Puma's heart starts pounding at that for some reason. When he reopens his eyes it's to the sight of Vampiro staring down at him from just inches away, eyes roaming around the younger man's face as if committing every line and curve to memory, a look of utter fondness overtaking his own features. 

Puma has trouble pulling in another breath at that, the removal of his mask seeming to matter to Vamp _at least_ as much -if not more so- than it does to him.

Vamp, having gotten his fill of taking in the sight of his... of Puma's face, closes the short distance and plants a sweet kiss upon the lips below, then makes his way over to Puma's ear, trailing kissing along his jaw all the while, and when he gets there almost silently whispers "Thank you." Right before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting it gently. 

Puma lets out a sudden gasp of surprise and fists his hands in the cushions, breathing getting heavier and pupils getting wider. 

"Looks like Vampiro is starting to get a little 'Rock of Ages' with the newcomer. And it seems like Puma is enjoying it though."

Chuckling once again Vampiro releases his ear and says through a grin.  
"I think that's enough for today, wouldn't you say?"

Puma nods and closes his eyes (then releases the sofa from his death grip, so he doesn't tear anything by accident), and just tries to catch his breath. By the time he manages that he's almost shaking from the ebb of the adrenaline rush the whole encounter caused.

Then he feels strong arms wrap around him and pull him into an upright position so he's sitting beside Vamp, and he drops his head to rest against the broad chest. 

"If this were a 3 count match we know the winner would have been named long ago, but this isn't that kind of match, rather something completely different and with nary a set of rules to go by." Matt says almost softly. 

"Hey, help me hug the life out of this kid, would ya?" Vamp addresses him for the first time during the whole encounter, and he is more than happy to oblige. 

"And it looks like I'm being invited for post coital cuddles, folks. Which means it's time for me to sign out. I'm Matt Striker, see you next time!" 

Matt removes his headset and tosses it aside, then nearly trips over the cord connected to it in his haste to join in on the afterparty. A few strides later has him plopping down on Puma's unoccupied side, then reaching around him to ensconce the tuckered out warrior between the two bigger men. 

\--

Matt, duffle bag slung over one shoulder, stood next to Vampiro, staring down at a sleeping Puma who was wrapped up in a soft blanket on the sofa. 

"So, you're gonna call me next time, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I wonder if I _should_ write a next time~


End file.
